Caitlin Cooke
About Appearance Gallery Caitlin Cooke.png Trivia *Many times, various characters (including her friends) have called her by a shortened version of her name, Cait (pronounced Kate). *She's a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy. *Also a self-proclaimed expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step program must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and she owns an iPod with preprogrammed Sarah McLachlan music in advance for such situations (and Alanis Morrisette for the angry phase). *Her cell phone ring tone is set to an instrumental version of the Britney Spears single, "Oops I Did It Again". *Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. *She's of British descent. *Caitlin may have a crush on her friend, Jude, but this is never actually confirmed. *In "Dude of the Living Dead," she was the last one actually bitten by a zombie. *Out of all her friends, Caitlin's seen crying the most and whenever she cries, her mascara runs. *Caitlin's the only member of the main girls not to have been shown in a state of undress; the worst we have seen was in Girlie Boys, where a small part of her panties are shown while she's putting on a pair of jeans. In comparaison, Nikki was stripped by an escalator in Wrestlemania and Jen accidentally came out of the dressing room half-dressed in The One with the Cold Sore. Caitlin's worst issues were more related to bathrooms: in Boo, Dude, she is caught with her pants down in a men's bathroom, and in Pillow Talk we learn that she once used a bathroom at the beach and came out with toilet paper stuck to her bikini bottom. **The One with the Cold Sore is not Jen's worst clothing mishap: her breasts were fully exposed in The Wedding Destroyers and It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! *Despite the fact that she is small, she can be shown throughout the series to be quite strong (as Nikki once claimed, "For a size zero she can drag a heavy load"). *Her Total Drama counterpart is Lindsay. *She's the only one of the group to kiss Wyatt (despite the kiss being accidental) *Although her father is mentioned in the series, he has never been seen in the show. Plus, she has mentioned her mother once when she and Nikki discuss about how she (Caitlin) extended her curfew. *She must have a driver's license, because in One Quiet Day she mentions driving around the block several times in her mother's car. *Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt are the only 6teen main characters to not have their background explored. *Caitlin has dated more guys than any of the other girls on the show, as she appears to have a new boyfriend in almost every single episode. *When Caitlin's really interested in a guy she's dating, she becomes clumsy around that guy. For the brief time they were together, Talon acquired many injuries this way. *She's an expert in dating tips. *She gets moody when she comes down with premenstrual syndrome. *Her favorite color appears to be pink. *Her Stoked counterpart is Lo. *Caitlin tends to wear a pink dress when she's on a date. *Caitlin may have skills in theatrical performance, since she can convincingly do many improvised "scenes" with no prior preparation. She attributes this to the fact she used to want to be a soap opera actress. *Caitlin must be a good student (even if she's not a great one), because she tells Jude she has never failed a class at school. *Caitlin can drink pure unsweetened lemon juice. This probably explains why she initially didn't know that sugar was a key ingredient in lemonade (implying that she must prefer sour over sweet lemonade). *She's farted more than any other girl on the show. Category:6teen Characters Category:Female Characters